Electrical door locks are used in a number of different applications and may be powered using any number of different types of power sources. Types of power sources that may be used include, for example, hard wired power, harvested energy, secondary electrochemical cells, and primary electrochemical cells. Depending on the type of power source used different types of maintenance and/or assembly issues may be encountered. For example, hardwired power may fail during a power outage; primary and secondary electrochemical cells may need to be periodically replaced; and devices used to harvest different forms of energy may fail.